Sendiri di Rumah Kakak
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Ini bukan tentang penculikan. Bukan tentang pembunuh bayaran. Bukan pula tentang hantu gentayangan. Ini hanya kisah Laura ketika ia melewatkan liburannya di rumah kakaknya. Penggunaan nama karakter dan tak ada pairing. Fic horor anti-gantung, diusahakan hadir menemani pembaca hari ini walau bukan malam Jumat. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya meng-update.
1. Hari Pertama

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

_Ini bukan tentang penculikan. Bukan tentang pembunuh bayaran. Bukan pula tentang hantu gentayangan. Ini hanya kisah Laura ketika ia melewatkan liburannya di rumah kakaknya. _Fic _horor anti-gantung, diusahakan hadir menemani pembaca tepat pada malam Jumat ini._

Catatan Penulis

_Aman dibaca sendirian. Mohon maaf bila tak terlalu menyeramkan bagi Anda penggemar atau penulis kisah-kisah horor. Bila tak berkenan di hati, cukup kirim kritik membangun via _review _tanpa unsur-unsur _flame_._

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Laura-

Asyiknya! Akhirnya aku lulus SMA. Aku jenuh belajar terus-terusan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk istirahat setahun sebelum masuk kuliah. Tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula aku sudah janji untuk kembali membuka buku-bukuku enam bulan sebelum aku mendaftar dan tes untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi.

Daripada jalan-jalan tak jelas, aku telah merencanakan untuk berlibur di rumah salah satu dari dua kakakku yang sudah bekerja. Rumahnya tidak jauh, tetapi sudah masuk daerah negara lain. Dia tinggal di Amsterdam! Sejak pertama dan terakhir kali aku ke sana, aku selalu ingin mengunjunginya lagi. Kota Amsterdam yang anggun, aku suka sekali arsitektur bangunan-bangunan di sana.

Kurang lebih pada pukul tiga sore waktu Belanda, aku sudah ada di depan pintu rumah kakak.

"Oh, kamu."

Ketika aku memencet bel, sosok kakak yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur menyambutku sambil menguap. Aku mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya nih. Tanpa basa-basi aku memeluknya erat dengan ceria. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak kami terpisah karena orang tua kami bercerai... aku tetap tinggal di Belgia bersama ibu sedangkan Kak Nether diambil ayah.

Kakakku yang satu lagi, Lux, entah kabur ke mana karena tidak tahan dengan situasi rumah yang penuh pertengkaran. Kukira aku akan menemuinya juga di rumah Kak Nether, tetapi ternyata tidak. Aku langsung tahu bahwa ia tak ada di sana.

"Kak Nether jangan jutek dong," aku membawa koperku masuk seiring kami memasuki rumahnya, "aku sangat kehilangan Kakak." Kami berdua duduk di sofanya yang empuk. Ia mempersilakan aku memakan kue-kue kecilnya yang ada di meja tamu.

"Kopermu kok cuma satu?"

Senyumku mengembang sambil membuka toples berisi kaastangel dan mengambil isinya, "Hanya pakaian secukupnya. Kurasa aku akan belanja bersama Kakak."

"Jangan sekarang, aku masih mengantuk," ia menguap lagi sambil bangkit dari sofa, "semalam pekerjaanku banyak. Ikut aku, biar kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Aku mengikutinya sambil membawa koperku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kamar mana yang akan ia berikan padaku, tetapi aku senang jika ia mengantarku. Di rumah berukuran sedang ini ada tiga kamar, dua di lantai atas dan satu di lantai bawah. Oh, dan satu kamar lagi jika kau menghitung lotengnya. Namun, seingatku kakak menggunakan loteng itu sebagai gudang sehingga tak dihitung sebagai kamar.

Kami menaiki tangga kayunya yang masih bagus. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan meminjamkanku kamar atas. Dulu sekali ketika pertama aku mengunjunginya, ia akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar yang paling dekat dengan tangga. Jika aku melangkah keluar pintunya, aku akan berhadapan dengan pintu kamar lainnya. Jika aku bergeser beberapa langkah ke kanan dari pintuku, aku akan melihat piano kakak yang diletakkan dekat dinding.

Akan tetapi, kali ini kakak tidak meminjamiku kamar itu.

"Kamarmu yang dekat balkon," katanya sambil menarik tanganku sebelum aku masuk ke kamar dekat tangga.

"Kenapa Kak?"

Kakakku mengambil koperku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamar bernuansa oranye itu. Dari dua jendelanya aku bisa melihat ke utara dan barat. Aku mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur berseprai putihnya. Dingin. Bau debu tercium tipis. Kamar ini pasti hampir tidak pernah ditempati.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih menyukai kamar ini," ia mengangkat bahu, "kau bisa mendapatkan cahaya matahari yang cukup, pemandangan jalan, dan tentu saja –nuansa timnas kesayanganku."

"Apaan sih, Kak," aku tertawa. Sebelum meninggalkanku di kamar, ia mengatakan bahwa kamarnya ada di bawah dan aku boleh memasak apapun yang ada di lemari esnya, asal tak mengganggunya yang sedang tidur.

Berbeda dengan dulu, kini ia memintaku untuk tidak memasuki kamar di sebelah tangga. Ketika aku hendak bertanya kenapa, ia pergi turun ke kamarnya –hendak tidur lagi. Tidak apa-apa deh. Mungkin sudah jadi ruang rahasianya atau malah gudang juga.

Sambil membereskan isi koperku, aku menguap. Oh ya. Aku ke sini naik kereta api lho. Karena pemandangannya bagus, aku tak kunjung tidur. Setelah pakaianku tersusun rapi di lemari kosong kamar itu, aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dengan maksud beristirahat. Kurasa aku sedikit mengantuk... saat aku hampir menutup mataku, ponselku bergetar. Antonio meneleponku.

'Laura? Kau di mana?'

"Oh, hai Antonio!" aku menjawabnya dengan senang hati, "aku sedang di Amsterdam nih, ada apa?"

'Hah?! Amsterdam?!'

Lalu panggilan terputus. Berani taruhan, dia pasti khawatir dengan jumlah pulsanya. Kasihan! Aku tertawa kecil, berbaring sambil mengetikkan pesan langsung untuknya yang kukirim lewat jejaring sosial Twister. Kuberitahu dia bahwa aku akan berlibur di Amsterdam selama beberapa hari...

...dan aku mengantuk sekali.

Ponselku tergeletak lemah di dekatku sebelum aku mengirim pesan itu. Mataku enggan kembali membuka. Aku terlelap, nyaris tak terbangun lagi malam itu.

Nyaris. Aku terbangun karena ada suara yang cukup nyaring. Suara yang serupa siulan itu adalah suara air yang dididihkan dalam cerek. Aku malas turun dan menutup telingaku dengan bantal. Akan tetapi, suara itu semakin keras. Aku heran -kenapa kakak tidak bangun?!

"Duh, berisik..." aku akhirnya menyerah. Kupakai sandal tidurku yang kuletakkan di bawah tempat tidur. Sambil menguap, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar pelan-pelan setengah terhuyung. Aku menuruni tangga hati-hati sekali karena dalam keadaan begini, aku gampang jatuh.

Rumah kakak terlihat berbeda jika lampunya mati. Lampu temaram di tengah ruangan tak bisa menerangi dapur dan ruang makan dengan baik. Langkahku terhenti di tangga ketiga terbawah. Dapurnya gelap. Aku tak bawa senter. Aku terlalu kesal pada orang gila yang memasak air di malam buta, lalu meninggalkannya.

Butuh waktu lima belas detik bagiku untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku, lari ke dapur, menyalakan lampunya, dan menghampiri kompornya.

Tidak ada cerek. Panci lain pun tidak. Kompor itu tak menyala, bahkan temperatur dapur normal. Tidak ada yang memasak air.

Sumpah, aku benar-benar mendengar suara itu tadi. Karena masih setengah sadar, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku hanya salah dengar. Atau itu suara dari dapur orang lain, ya? Akan tetapi jarak antar rumah di sini cukup jauh karena luas halaman masing-masing!

"Kok aneh, sih..." gumamku sendiri sambil duduk di kursi ruang makan. Kakiku seolah melangkah sendiri keluar dari dapur.

Hal yang nyaris luput dari pikiranku adalah, di dapur kakak tadi mendadak merebak harum melati. Bau bunga melati putih yang pernah kakak kirimkan padaku lewat surat. Kulitku mulai merinding meski aku tak merasa terlalu takut dengan harum bunga itu. Aku hanya merasa heran, bukan takut.

Mataku melirik rak gelas dan piring di konter serta kulkas di sebelahnya.

Kurasa aku butuh segelas air dingin untuk menyadarkanku sepenuhnya. Kuambil gelas kaca transparan berukuran sedang lalu kutuangkan air dingin dari kulkas ke dalamnya. Aku kembali duduk di kursi sebelum minum. Tidak sehat minum sambil berdiri.

Akan tetapi bukannya bangkit dari kantukku, air dingin itu malah membuatku semakin mengantuk. Kuletakkan gelas itu di pinggir meja setelah meminum airnya. Aku tertidur lagi di ruang makan, dengan kepala terkulai di atas kedua tanganku yang terlipat.

Ketika aku terbangun, posisi dan tempat aku tidur berubah. Aku sudah ada di kamar lagi. Bajuku masih sama seperti yang kemarin kupakai. Seseorang memakaikan aku selimut dan menutup korden kedua jendela. Kakak... aku yakin, pasti kakak yang menggendongku ke atas. Baik sekali. Terkikik pelan, aku meregangkan tanganku dan menguap lebar.

"Ponselku... hmm?"

Lagi-lagi hidungku dapat menangkap aroma melati putih. Mataku melirik ke segala arah, mencari bunga putih itu sepintas. Aku tidak melihat satu pun melati di sini –baik tertempel di dinding, tergantung di hanger belakang pintu, terletak di tempat tidur, atau diletakkan di meja.

Hasilnya nihil. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, batinku menenangkan diri. Aku teringat dengan cerita kakak bahwa di salah satu negara Asia Tenggara, bunga melati kadang identik dengan hal-hal mistis. Tidak, tidak mungkin ada di sini. Setahuku tanaman itu takkan tumbuh di negara subtropis seperti ini. Belanda negara subtropis, 'kan? Apa aku salah?

Ponselku ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Ah, ada pita merahku di sebelahnya -mungkin kakak melepasnya agar tidak kusut karena kupakai tidur. Di bawahnya ada kertas catatan yang ditujukan oleh kakak kepadaku.

'Laura, makan pagi bikin sendiri ya. Jaga rumah, kalau bisa tolong mengepel lantai, menyiram taman, cucikan piring dan pakaianku yang kotor. Nether.'

Kakak jahat. Mentang-mentang aku liburan di sini malah dijadikan pembantu. Aku tahu dia pergi kerja pagi-pagi sekali, tetapi itu bukan alasannya menghancurkan liburanku, 'kan.

"Baru jam sembilan lewat..." gumamku sambil menatap layar ponselku.

Akan tetapi kalau kupikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya membantu kakak. Semasa aku sekolah dulu, jika aku tak ada uang maka aku akan menghubungi Kak Nether. Aku tahu bahwa ibu tak mungkin dimintai uang dan kakakku yang satu lagi, Lux, tak pernah bisa dikontak.

Ketika aku mematikan ponsel dan mengisi baterainya, terdengar suara derit pintu kamar di depanku terbuka. Rupanya kakak belum pergi kerja! Aku melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarku untuk berterima kasih.

"Kakak! Belum berangkat...?"

Namun ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa di luar. Pintu itu masih tertutup. Begitu pula pintu kamar mandi. Aku yakin, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Perlahan aku melangkah ke arah balkon. Pintu besarnya juga tidak terbuka, hanya korden jala putih yang menutup jendela besarnya yang bergerak pelan.

Mungkin kakak ada di bawah, pikirku sambil menuruni tangga. Akan tetapi keadaan semua ruangan di bawah sama. Garasi, kamar mandi, kamar kakak, pintu depan dan, pintu belakang... semua tertutup. Pintu mana yang berderit? Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya?

"Kali saja aku kelaparan," gumamku sendiri sambil mencari mangkuk dan sereal kakak di konter. Malas memasak, ah. Di kulkas kakak masih ada susu kotak vanilla, bisa dimakan dengan sereal. Aku makan di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Acaranya gosip selebriti semua. Membosankan. Serealku bahkan habis cepat sekali, biasanya makanku lama bila aku makan sambil menonton televisi. Saat aku memandang mangkuk kosongku, aku jadi teringat dengan kakak yang memintaku membersihkan rumahnya. Ah, tak kusangka kakak tega membiarkan aku sendirian begini, disuruh mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan rumah pula.

Nanti bajunya kucuci di binatu saja deh, sekalian jalan-jalan. Usai makan aku mematikan televisi dan mencuci mangkukku. Lantai satu itu kubersihkan dengan penyedot debu yang kuambil dari garasi. Bersenandung pelan, aku naik ke kamarku dan mengambil handuk, sikat gigi, dan pakaian ganti. Rencanaku sih, seusai mandi, aku akan memasukkan baju kotor kakak ke dalam plastik besar lalu membawanya ke binatu.

Yang membuatku heran sekaligus takut adalah ketika aku siap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, aku mendengar suara air dari shower yang membasahi badan seseorang, diikuti senandung sayup-sayup dalam bahasa asing. Suara itu mengalun lembut. Percik air yang dapat kudengar terus mengiringi nyanyian misterius itu.

"Si... siapa...?" aku melangkah mundur. Ngeri. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa di rumah ini hanya ada aku! Kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tanganku mulai gemetar –suara senandung dan percik air itu terhenti.

Tanpa aku menyentuh kenopnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan tiba-tiba. Kutarik tanganku kembali sambil memandang takut pintu yang masih bergerak sendiri itu. Aku berani sumpah, ia terbuka sendiri, aku bahkan belum mengetuknya. Setelah terbuka cukup lebar, pintu berhenti dan aku tersentak memandang ke dalam.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lantai kering. Tak ada bau sabun atau sampo, apalagi manusia yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kamar mandi itu kosong seolah tak ada siapapun yang baru menggunakannya.

Aku jadi tak mau mandi di sini. Rasa takutku muncul kembali. Aku tak berani memandang cermin di dalamnya, jangan-jangan ada bayangan orang lain di dekatku. Berjalan cepat, aku menuruni tangga dan masuk ke kamar mandi di lantai satu.

Untung kosong. Penyakit paranoidku kambuh. Aku mandi secara kilat, lalu masuk ke kamar kakak untuk mengambil pakaian kotornya. Ketika aku naik ke kamarku, kuusahakan untuk lewat agak jauh dari kamar mandi itu. Kuambil ponsel dan dompetku, kemudian kuturuni tangga dengan buru-buru. Aku merasa aneh. Seperti ada yang mengawasi gerak-gerikku entah dari mana. Kupanggil taksi via telepon untuk mengantarku ke binatu sekaligus berkeliling. Gara-gara suara di kamar mandi tadi, aku jadi tidak ingin berdiam diri di rumah kakak sendirian. Setelah mengunci pintu dengan kunci yang kakak gantungkan di balik pintu depan, aku naik ke taksi dan melaju ke binatu terdekat.

Usai menyelesaikan urusanku dengan baju-baju kakak, aku kembali ke rumahnya. Karena sudah terlalu sore, aku terpaksa membatalkan niatku untuk belanja. Aku terlalu asyik berkeliling Amsterdam yang memiliki bangunan-bangunan anggun. Sudah pukul enam sore ketika aku sampai di rumah. Dari depan pintu aku bisa mendengar suara denting piano di lantai dua. Rupanya kakak sudah pulang. Tanganku mencoba membuka pintu itu –yang ternyata terkunci.

"Kenapa masih dikunci?"

Menurutku kakak tak mau nada-nada indahnya diinterupsi olehku. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang kubawa. Ruang tamu gelap. Korden masih terikat. Lampu ruang tengah tidak menyala. Tidak ada sepatu kakak yang biasa diletakkannya di rak. Rumah kakak masih sama keadaannya seperti yang kutinggalkan tadi pagi. Hanya suara piano itu masih terdengar hingga ke lantai satu, mengalun lembut memainkan lagu yang sepertinya pernah kudengar.

Ini 'kan lagu yang liriknya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Kalau tak salah, judulnya 'Sepasang Mata Bola'. Bagus juga kalau dimainkan dengan piano tanpa dinyanyikan.

"Lindungi aku pahlawan," aku bersenandung pelan tetapi tak begitu hapal liriknya sehingga lebih sering diam, "daripada si Angkara Murka."

Kakak mengaransir lagu itu dengan sangat baik. Aku jadi tidak mau mengganggunya. Tersenyum kecil, aku mulai menutup korden jendela-jendela lantai satu. Meski kakak mengulang lagu itu hingga sekian kali, aku tak kunjung bosan mendengarnya. Kunyalakan lampu-lampu seperlunya. Setelah meletakkan pakaian-pakaian kakak di lemarinya, aku menaiki tangga pelan-pelan. Akhirnya kakak mengakhiri permainannya.

Ketika aku memijak anak tangga ketiga teratas, lampu di lantai dua juga mati. Sama gelapnya dengan lantai satu tadi. Aneh, bagaimana kakak bisa menekan tuts-tuts piano itu tanpa kesalahan? Apakah dia sempat kursus? Sampai di atas, aku meraba-raba dinding di sebelahku mencari stopkontak. Ruangan itu kembali terang. Mataku segera mengarah pada piano hitam di samping jendela besar menuju balkon.

Bukan kakak yang memainkan piano. Lebih tepatnya, tak ada. Tak ada yang duduk di kursi hitam itu. Piano itu diam, terlihat dingin dan kaku seolah jarang disentuh.

"Tidak ada... siapapun," gumamku ngeri sambil melangkah pelan ke kamarku dengan kakiku yang mulai lemas, "di -di rumah ini... hanya ada –aku..."

Aku berjalan agak merapat pada dinding kamar kosong di dekat tangga, sudut antara kamar tersebut dan toilet, dinding toilet, hingga dinding kamarku. Aku berusaha jauh dari piano itu. Ketika tanganku nyaris membuka pintu kamarku, aku menyadari satu hal mengenai kamar kosong yang pintunya ada tepat di seberang pintu kamarku. Dari kaca-kaca jendela ventilasi memanjang di bagian atas dinding kamar tersebut, aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu. Ketakutanku semakin menjadi -aku tak menyalakan lampu kamar itu! Sebelum aku pergi, lampunya mati... Bukankah kamar itu -kamar itu- seharusnya gelap sama seperti ruangan lainnya?!

Kutarik pegangan pintuku dan setelah pintu terbuka, aku langsung berlari masuk ke kamarku. Segera kututup pintuku kembali dengan keras, lalu kukunci. Kunyalakan lampu kamarku sebelum melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Napasku mulai semakin cepat. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang membuatku tersentak. Dari lubang ventilasi di atas pintuku, aku bisa melihat bahwa lampu di kamar itu masih menyala.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Kupandang nanar seluruh kamar. Aku merasa diikuti! Dingin, angin dingin yang berhembus semakin memperburuk suasana hatiku. Salah satu jendelaku terbuka -bukankah tadi kututup sebelum pergi? Kututup segera jendela itu beserta kordennya. Tanganku yang gemetar pelan meraih ponsel dalam sakuku dan _headphone_-ku yang kuletakkan di sisi tempat tidur. Menyudut di atas tempat tidur, kupeluk kedua lututku sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu di ponselku.

Ingatanku memutar kembali hal-hal aneh yang kudapat selama menginap di sini. Mulai dari suara air mendidih, lalu aroma melati, derit pintu, percik air dan senandung di kamar mandi... ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar bahwa senandung itu menyuarakan lagu yang sama dengan piano tadi! Kubesarkan volume ponselku agar aku lupa dengan kejadian mengerikan tadi. Berusaha kutanamkan asumsiku bahwa aku hanya salah dengar.

Aku hanya bisa berharap kakak segera pulang. Perutku mulai terasa lapar, tetapi aku tak mau turun ke dapur. Paranoid. Yah, paranoidku kambuh lagi. Aku takut pada hal yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa. Takut kesendirian? Bukan, aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya! Kejadian-kejadian itu membuatku merasa terteror sekaligus berpikir negatif. Keringat dinginku mengalir di leher, kepalaku pusing, jantungku berdebar kencang.

Ponselku bergetar. Kakak mengirimiku pesan singkat. Jari-jariku sulit digerakkan karena aku belum bisa menghentikan ketakutanku.

'Kunciku terbawa temanku di kantor. Kau di rumah, 'kan? Bukakan pintu, dong!'

Kumatikan pemutar musik ponselku ketika ia memutarkan musik klasik. Musik klasik malah akan membuatku semakin merasa ngeri. Bagaimana ini -kakak memintaku membukakan pintu, sedangkan aku... aku tak berani keluar apalagi melewati piano dan kamar itu. Kulepas _headphone_-ku dan kubiarkan menggantung di leher. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam berkali-kali dengan harapan akan memperoleh energi positif. Dapat kudengar kakak memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, aku beringsut ke sisi tempat tidur dan menurunkan kakiku satu per satu untuk memakai sandal tidurku.

Saat aku sudah siap turun ke bawah, terdengar olehku suara tombol lampu yang ditekan dengan kasar. Berikutnya suara derit dan debam pintu ruangan di depanku. Terakhir, tangga kayu dipijak seseorang yang turun perlahan. Aku nyaris menjerit hingga suara ketukan pintu berubah jadi gedoran.

Di bawah, kakak 'mengetuk' pintu lebih keras. Ia bahkan meneleponku, tetapi tak kuangkat. Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa kujawab, telepon rumah di lantai satu berdering. Aku menelan ludah. Kakiku lemas kembali. Itu pasti kakak, ya, dia tak sabar ingin masuk. Aku tidak boleh takut. Aku tahu bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa di sini kecuali aku. Oh, ada Tuhan. Kalaupun ada roh halus, mereka tak bisa apa-apa... aku berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutku dalam pikiranku sendiri. Tanganku meraih salib kecilku yang tergantung di leherku, terhalang oleh kemejaku. Kukeluarkan dia, kupegang seiring aku berjalan keluar dan menuruni tangga. Sengaja aku memandang lantai saat melewati kamar itu dan piano.

"Ma -malam, Kakak!"

Aku terengah-engah menyapanya di depan pintu. Di tangga dan lantai satu, aku berlari langsung ke pintu. Masalahnya, aku mendengar suara air yang matang lagi seperti semalam. Akan tetapi, kakak mengira aku baru selesai mandi atau bangun tidur sehingga terburu-buru membuka pintu tanpa menjawab panggilannya. Aku hanya tertawa saat ia menanyakan asumsinya tersebut padaku sembari melepas sepatunya. Suara cerek itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Aku bawakan makan malam," katanya sambil mengajakku ke ruang makan dan meletakkan kantong kertas di meja, "kupikir baik kau atau aku akan malas memasak hari ini."

"Terima kasih Kak," aku duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong itu. Oh, hamburger keju. Sebenarnya aku sedang menghindari _junkfood_, tetapi kali ini tidak. Aku merasa ngeri masuk dapur. Tanpa sadar, aku melamun sambil memandang hamburger kejuku dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba, aroma melati putih mengudara kembali di ruang makan. Mataku membulat sejenak, hatiku berdebar takut. Lagi-lagi bau ini... aku melirik kakakku yang tengah meneguk air mineralnya sendiri. Ia tak bereaksi, seakan tak menyadari keberadaan harum bunga itu. Aneh! Padahal aromanya begitu kuat -apakah kakak sedang kena flu atau memang sudah terbiasa?

"Kak," kataku pelan sambil meletakkan hamburger kejuku di meja dengan lemas, "apa Kakak tidak merasakan hal yang aneh?"

"Tidak tuh."

Kakak benar-benar bersikap seperti biasa. Aku tak menangkap kebohongan dalam gerak-geriknya. Ia meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja, bersendawa pelan, dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di sini. Napasku mulai sesak karena harum melati itu serasa memenuhi hidungku, mengikat oksigen dalam paru-paruku. Ketika aku terbatuk pelan, kakak membuka kembali pintu kamarnya dan bicara padaku dari sana.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng, "Kakak tidak makan bersamaku?"

"Aku sudah makan di luar," ia melepas dasinya dan menutup pintu perlahan, "sudah ya, Kakak mau tidur. Jangan diganggu."

Tidak tahan dengan atmosfir ruang makan yang semakin terasa menyeramkan, kubawa hamburger keju dan gelasku sendiri naik ke kamarku. Setelah lampu ruang makan kumatikan, aku berlari di tangga dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan kakiku -kedua tanganku memegang barang, soalnya. Buru-buru aku masuk, meletakkan makan malamku di meja, dan menutup kembali pintu saat mataku melihat bahwa lampu kamar kosong itu telah mati.

Tak seorang pun dari aku atau kakak yang naik ke atas tadi. Siapa yang mematikan lampu? Yang menyalakan juga? Bagaimana dengan langkah di tangga tadi? Piano? Senandung dan percik air...

"Apa yang terjadi, sih?" Aku sempat bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil memakan hamburger kejuku di tempat tidur. Setelah habis, kuremas pembungkusnya dan kubuang ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak banyak meminum air di gelas. Kalau habis, aku tidak berani turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air lagi.

Meski aku merasa bahwa tidurku takkan tenang malam ini, aku tetap berusaha tidur. Kubaringkan diriku di tempat tidurku dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai rumah kakak, tentang semua kejadian yang kualami hari ini. Semoga besok tidak menjadi lebih buruk.

Akhir dari Sendiri di Rumah Kakak, Hari Pertama


	2. Hari Kedua

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

_Ini bukan tentang penculikan. Bukan tentang pembunuh bayaran. Bukan pula tentang hantu gentayangan. Ini hanya kisah Laura ketika ia melewatkan liburannya di rumah kakaknya. _Fic _horor anti-gantung, diusahakan hadir menemani pembaca di malam Jumat ini._

Catatan Penulis

_SANGAT aman dibaca sendirian. Mohon maaf bila tak terlalu menyeramkan bagi Anda penggemar atau penulis kisah-kisah horor. Bila tak berkenan di hati, kirimkan kritik membangun via _review _tanpa unsur-unsur _flame_.Yang paling utama, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya sangat terlambat meng-_update fic _ini._

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Laura-

Aku tidak tahu pukul berapa aku tidur semalam. Kakak mengguncang-guncang tubuhku ketika aku masih terlelap. Awalnya aku mendiamkannya saja, tetapi lama-lama aku kesal! Dengan mata masih tertutup, kutarik selimutku menutupi sebagian kepalaku dan berusaha kusingkirkan tangannya. Akan tetapi, aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Kakak sudah berhenti -bagaimana kalau dia iseng lagi?

"Kak, aku ma -"

Terjadi lagi hal aneh. Tak ada siapa-siapa di kamarku. Pintuku masih tertutup. Tak mungkin kakak hanya masuk untuk menggangguku, aku tak mendengar suara pintuku terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Kembali aku merasakan hawa dingin yang aneh. Aku menekan tanganku ke jantungku agar ia berhenti berdetak keras-keras.

Kuarahkan langsung mataku ke jam dindingku. Dalam gelap, cahaya lampu jalan yang terang membantuku melihat bahwa sekarang nyaris pukul satu pagi. Kenapa aku harus bangun jam segini, sih? Kata orang, dini hari begini 'kan waktunya para hantu berkeliaran... duh, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

Omong-omong kata orang, ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kalau kita bangun dini hari begini, berarti kita lapar. Jika perut kosong, akan sulit tidur. Aduh, aku ogah naik-turun ke dapur. Lagipula aku tak lapar. Masalahku cuma tak bisa tidur.

"Ya ampun."

Aku mendengar suara perutku sendiri meminta makan. Tahan sajalah! Aku memarahi perutku sendiri dengan kesal. Aku tak mau turun ke dapur, aku tak ingin mendengar suara cerek apalagi piano. Aroma teh dan melati itu juga, aku tak ingin menghirup keduanya lagi. Apa yang salah denganku? Padahal belum sampai tiga hari aku ada di sini jika hari kedatanganku tak dihitung.

Halusinasi? Tak mungkin. Halusinasi takkan meninggalkan jejak setebal itu dalam ingatanku. Buktinya aku masih merinding sampai sekarang! Iya sih, kadang aku kena paranoid, tetapi belum pernah aku merasa ketakutan lebih dari delapan hingga sepuluh jam sehari. Aku berusaha menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran negatifku tentang rumah ini demi bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kubayangkan saja sosok Elizaveta, Antonio, dan teman-temanku di sekolah dulu serta hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah kita lalui bersama.

Hasilnya, aku malah semakin tidak bisa tidur dan hanya berbaring tak nyaman. Aduh, mau makan apa aku pada pukul dua pagi begini? Kakak hanya membawakanku hamburger tadi dan aku tak mau ke dapur. Selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit aku berkali-kali berganti posisi tidur. Setiap aku memejamkan mataku, aku selalu terbayang-bayang oleh setiap kejadian yang sungguh menggangguku sejak aku datang ke rumah kakak.

Aku tidak berani mempertanyakan siapa yang mencoba membangunkan aku tadi. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat hal itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu... memang tidak mungkin kakak. Dulu ia tak pernah mau bangun pukul segini kecuali ada pertandingan sepak bola Liga Inggris atau domestik. Ketika kakak mau ujian akhir sekolah dulu, dia hanya belajar dini hari tiga kali.

Pikiranku melayang ke kamar kosong yang kakak tak memperbolehkan aku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin ada seseorang di kamar itu. Maksudku –bagaimana mungkin lampu di dalam bisa hidup dan mati seenaknya? Bukankah bila kabel lampu putus, lampu takkan memyala lagi? Kemudian, bisa saja orang itu memainkan piano semalam! Lalu, orang itu juga yang menggunakan parfum melati dan memasak air! Nah! Hipotesisku nyaris sempurna!

Masalahnya tinggal satu. Aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk membuktikan bahwa kamar itu ditempati. Juga ada larangan kakak. Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah dengan masalah tambahan itu, aku 'kan bisa mengendap-endap (kalau berani).

Tanganku akhirnya mengambil ponselku dan menyalakannya. Sejenak aku bingung menatap layar ponselku. Mau apa ya? Aku iseng mengecek Twister dan me-_mention _Antonio, menanyakan apakah dia sudah tidur. Lama kutunggu tak ada balasan. Ayolah, aku butuh kau sekarang, batinku mulai takut kembali.

'Maaf lama, sedang nonton video'

Dia membalas. Aku menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang bisa membebaskan aku dari ketakutan sementara itu. Akan tetapi, tak sampai sekian banyak kami saling _mention_, aku langsung menelan ludah karena ngeri.

'Video apa? O_o'

'Horor'

Astaga. Dasar Antonio. Aku mendadak merinding lagi, leherku yang serasa kaku mulai memandang sekeliling ruangan yang gelap. Gelap, nyatanya cahaya lampu jalan tak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh kamar. Jarum jam itu seakan menertawakanku dengan suara yang cukup membuat suasana semakin menakutkan.

'Jangan buat aku semakin takut -_-'

'Ah, maaf, rupanya kau sedang takut. Aku sedang nobar bersama Lovi dan adiknya'

'Baik, selamat menonton'

Kesepian lagi. Aduuh, ada-ada saja, seharusnya aku terus saja berkomunikasi dengannya via jejaring sosial itu. Harusnya aku jujur saja padanya kalau aku takut. Ini apa pula, kenapa si Alfred dari tadi membicarakan makanan melulu dengan Toris? Aku jadi semakin lapar, 'kan... dan aku juga senewen karena Elizaveta yang biasanya suka tidur dini hari rupanya tidak ONLINE sekarang. Sepanjang menit itu aku terus mengecek akun teman-temanku, mencari tahu apakah mereka masih terjaga atau tidak. Kadang kusela aktivitas itu dengan menjelajahi internet. Semoga pulsa dan bateraiku tak cepat habis!

Setelah puas memantau mereka, akhirnya aku menyerah. Sepertinya semua tidur. Sudahlah, aku akan mencoba tidur juga, batinku sambil mematikan ponselku yang baterainya sudah merah. Ah, mulutku terbuka lebar dan menguap. Kupikir seharusnya aku bisa tidur dengan cepat. Kutarik korden di jendela yang sempat meneruskan cahaya lampu jalan itu ke kamarku. Aku tak bisa tidur bila ada cahaya. Kupejamkan mataku sambil berdoa sebelum tidur (dan mohon perlindungan Tuhan dari hal yang tidak-tidak). Akhirnya, aku bisa bermimpi indah -

"Laura, bangun."

Suara kakak mengetuk pintu. Aku menggerutu kesal dan menutup seluruh kepalaku dengan selimut. Apa-apaan?! Baru aku hendak istirahat dengan tenang! Masa bodoh, masa bodoh! Sementara aku tidak mengacuhkannya, suara ketukan itu makin keras.

"Laura, kalau kau diam, berarti aku boleh masuk, ya," kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamarku berderit.

Kali ini memang kakak. Syukurlah Kak, tetapi aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu dalam dunia nyata -cukup di mimpiku saja. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki kakak semakin dekat padaku. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidurku, menghela napas, lalu mencoba menurunkan selimutku dari kepalaku.

"Aku tahu kau masih bangun," katanya, "sudahlah, turunkan selimutnya."

Aku mendecak kesal dan membalik tubuhku hingga aku memunggunginya yang ada di sisi kiriku. Kakak setengah mendesakku, ditariknya selimutku pelan-pelan. Karena malas bertengkar dengannya, kubuka selimutku dan kupaksa mataku yang tinggal segaris untuk menatapnya dengan kesal.

Aku kembali berbaring menghadapnya tanpa repot-repot duduk,"Mau apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu," ujarnya sambil mengangkat alisnya saat memandangku, "aku ingin minta tolong."

Kebetulan sekali aku menguap lebar saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau ke mini market untuk beli sarapan. Kalau kunciku tak terbawa temanku, aku tak harus membangunkanmu begini... aku hanya ingin kamu menjaga rumah. Duduklah di ruang tengah, sambil nonton TV juga tidak apa-apa."

Alisku menurun curam, "Tidak mau, aku mengantuk sekali."

"Makanya," ia menghela napas dan membuka korden lebar-lebar, "jangan begadang main Twister."

Aku menjerit pelan ketika seberkas cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke kamarku, cukup membuatku silau. Gila, ternyata aku benar-benar tidak tidur lagi setelah terbangun! Kakak menertawakanku ketika ia melihat tampang pagiku yang pastinya kusut masai. Aku jadi kesal karena ia tak tahu apa-apa soal apa yang terjadi. Terpikir olehku untuk memberi tahu kakak soal hal aneh yang kualami dini hari tadi.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sudah," ia mengacak pelan rambutku sambil tersenyum samar, "curhatnya nanti saja. Yuk, turun."

Tunggu dulu. Jika aku membiarkan kakak pergi belanja sekarang, berarti aku harus sendiri lagi di rumah ini. Berarti aku harus menunggu kakak di ruang tengahnya, ditemani harum melati, suara air mendidih, piano tanpa pianis, dan nyanyian kamar mandi itu. Mataku yang memerah dan menyipit lantaran mengantuk berat mendadak terbuka lebar.

"Tidak mau, Kak," aku menarik bagian bawah kaus kakak ketika ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tak mau makan?" Ia berkata heran, "Tak apa-apa sih, aku bisa berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi dan makan di jalan."

"Bu -bukan begitu... maksudku, aku saja deh yang belanja."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat ragu sejenak. Ayolah, batinku penuh harap. Tak salah sih kalau dia bingung begitu. Dulu aku paling tak suka disuruh-suruh olehnya. Kali ini, aku lebih suka meminjam sepeda kakak yang sudah agak berdebu di garasi untuk beli sarapan dibandingkan menunggunya bersama orang asing di kamar itu.

Kakak mengajakku keluar kamar sambil mengangguk setuju. Aku bersorak dalam hati. Kami keluar bersama dari kamarku dan saat itulah aku melihat pintu kamar misterius itu terbuka sedikit.

Aku tak mendengar pintu mana pun berderit pelan sebelum kakak mengetuk pintuku...? Tiba-tiba, kakak menepuk bahuku dan mengisyaratkan padaku untuk segera turun. Rupanya aku berpikir sambil berhenti melangkah. Kuturuni tangga dengan hati-hati sementara kakak masih di atas, hendak membuka korden besar jendela dekat piano. Aku menguap lebar saat tiba di lantai bawah. Tak ada masalah, batinku lega. Syukurlah kakak telah membuka korden dan menyalakan lampu ruang makan, aku bisa lewat sana tanpa takut untuk pergi ke ruang tengahnya.

Kulirik sebal jam dinding yang ada di sana. Apa-apaan, masa sudah pukul enam lewat. Aku nyaris tertidur di sofa ruang tengah yang empuk ketika kakak menghampiriku dan menyodorkan kepadaku beberapa lembar uang. Dia menyertakan daftar belanja di selembar kertas memo. Ketika aku bangkit dari sofa sambil meregangkan tubuhku, kakak memanggilku hingga aku tak buru-buru beranjak ke garasi.

"Pakai ini," ia melempar kemeja flanel kotak-kotak lengan panjang yang dipakainya kepadaku, "kau terlihat gendut jika hanya pakai _you-can-see_ begitu."

Aku menangkapnya dan mengenakannya tanpa berkomentar. Aku mengerti, dia tak mau aku mengalami hal tidak baik pagi-pagi begini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan ogah-ogahan ke garasi. Tak ada hal mengerikan yang kualami di sana, jadi aku tidak takut. Kunyalakan lampu garasi dan kubuka dahulu pintu keluarnya. Sepeda itu masih terdiam di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin saat aku mengambil penyedot debu. Kubersihkan sedikit jok hitam yang akan kududuki dengan tanganku sebelum membawa sepeda itu ke mini market.

Kendati aku berusaha untuk berbelanja dengan cepat, tetap saja aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah kakak dalam waktu lima belas menit. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci muka di keran terdekat, tersasar beberapa belokan, dan jatuh gara-gara ketiduran. Untung tak ada antrean di kasir (siapa yang mau belanja pagi-pagi begini?) dan itu sangat membantu. Aku sudah jauh lebih segar ketika mengayuh sepedaku untuk pulang, sehingga insiden-insiden itu tak terjadi lagi... kecuali salah belok.

Syukurlah kakak tidak marah. Ternyata musibah di tikungan itu sangat membantu. Ketika sedang bersepeda hendak ke mini market tadi, kedua mataku perlahan menutup dan ketika aku membuka mereka lagi, roda depan sepeda nyaris membentur dinding di depanku –jalannya berbelok ke kanan. Aku terkejut dan buru-buru membanting stang sepeda, tetapi terlambat. Aku jatuh dan lutut kananku terluka. Kakak memang tidak terlihat khawatir, hanya langsung menyuruhku meluruskan kakiku di sofa. Lalu ia kembali dan membersihkan lukaku sebelum memberinya obat luka.

"Aku akan buatkan sarapan. Lain kali hati-hati. Hari ini sepertinya aku akan pulang larut, banyak pekerjaan," katanya sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Kedua sudut bibirku mendadak turun tak membentuk senyum lagi. Pulang larut? Oh, tidak. Aku memandang seluruh rumah ini dari tempatku duduk. Sendiri lagi... ini baru hari kedua aku berlibur di rumah kakak. Kendati aku mulai tidak tahan dengan hal seram kemarin, aku tak mau langsung pulang seenaknya. Waktu liburan masih panjang -di mana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan makanan dan tempat tidur gratis?

Aku tak bicara apa-apa kepada kakak ketika aku mengekorinya ke dapur. Kami membuat sarapan bersama. Keadaan dapur normal-normal saja selama aku bersama kakak. Sepanjang hawa keberadaan kakak bisa kurasakan, rumah ini bersikap baik padaku. Pengecualian untuk kejadian semalam -eh, dini hari tadi.

Kurang lebih pada pukul tujuh, tanganku melambai lemas ke kakakku yang pergi kerja dengan pakaian yang rapi. Ah, suatu saat nanti aku juga akan begitu, batinku. Kurasa menjadi sekedar ibu rumah tangga tidak akan seru. Aku menghela napas ketika pintu kututup kembali. Aku menguncinya dan memasukkan kunci itu ke saku celanaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengusir kesendirian ini? Aku sempat menonton televisi, tetapi tak ada yang menarik. Aku malah memainkan ponselku di sofa dan tertidur hingga pukul setengah dua belas siang (astaga). Maka kumatikan kembali televisi itu hingga tak ada lagi suara di seluruh rumah kakak. Mungkin sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan keluar. Namun aku segera terbayang jalan macet yang dipenuhi berbagai mobil menuju perkantoran. Ah, jadi malas.

Tiba-tiba telingaku dikejutkan oleh suara perabot kaca yang menghantam lantai sampai berkeping-keping. Aku tersentak. Dari arah ruang makan! Apakah itu tikus besar yang menyerempet gelas di meja? Meski penasaran, aku tak buru-buru mengecek ke sana. Aku punya dugaan mengenai apa yang akan kulihat di ruang makan itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tak ada gelas, piring, apalagi asbak kaca di atas meja makan. Tak ada beling atau serpihan perabot di lantai yang dingin itu. Semua masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Bahkan dapur itu masih sama, kosong, hening, dan dingin.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Kupandangi sekelilingku dengan kesal. Jendela dapur dan sekitar ruang makan tertutup, kacanya masih utuh. Tak mungkin ada kucing masuk. Ah, dinding dan lemari makanan itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!

Aku tahu, tidak ada gunanya aku terdiam di sini lebih lama. Kuikuti kakiku yang membimbingku naik ke lantai atas. Anak-anak tangga itu berderit pelan seiring berat tubuhku menekan mereka. Bisakah kau bayangkan suara tangga kayu yang dipijak di rumah kosong? Kemudian, ketika aku sampai ke anak tangga terakhir, korden jala putih itu melambai-lambai pelan di depan mataku. Piano hitam yang ada di antara aku dan si korden bergeming, seakan menungguku menghampirinya.

Kalau difoto mungkin bagus sekali, batinku. Bagus, agak gotik, tapi... tetap agak mengerikan. Namun jariku seolah terpanggil oleh tuts-tuts berdebu itu. Aku menghampiri piano itu perlahan, menarik kursinya, dan duduk menghadapnya. Benar-benar bagus. Mataku tertuju kepada skor musik yang tertutup. Jika dilihat dari tempat kakak meletakkannya, aku langsung tahu bahwa kakak selalu membaca skor musik saat bermain.

Aku mengambil kumpulan skor musik yang dibundel jadi satu itu dan meniup debu di atasnya. Tuts piano putih dan hitam itu juga sama berdebunya. Berarti kakak tak pernah bermain lagi. Kakak telah menyampul skor itu dengan kertas licin berwarna putih polos. Tak ada daftar isi. Halaman pertama skor itu nyaris kosong, hanya ada tanda tangan kakak di sudut bawah kanannya.

Judul lagu pertama yang ada di halaman berikutnya adalah '_Turkish March_'. Gila, masa kakak langsung belajar lagu susah begini. Lalu ada '_Chopstsicks_' yang seingatku cukup mudah dan beberapa lagu klasik lainnya. Kupikir semua skor ini dia dapat dari internet -tetapi ternyata tidak.

_'D__ance of __Sugarplum__ F__airy__ -aransemen oleh saya'_. Oh. Keren. Kalau tidak salah, itu lagu Tchaikovsky yang tak dipopulerkan dengan piano. Kakak menulis sendiri not-not hasil pemikirannya di paranada itu. Aku tahu bahwa kakaklah yang menulis judul dan 'saya' itu. Ternyata dia rajin. Ada beberapa halaman berisi lagu-lagu tanpa judul yang kelihatannya tidak selesai.

"Aku tak percaya, Kakak pernah bermimpi menulis lagu sendiri," gumamku pada kertas itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat beberapa judul lagu asing yang pernah kudengar. Kebanyakan lagu-lagu itu diberi lirik di bagian paling bawah -tidak di bawah not masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka adalah hasil aransemen kakak dan -seseorang yang disebutnya dengan kata 'dia'.

'Bengawan Solo', 'Indonesia Pusaka', 'Sepasang Mata Bola', dan 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa'. Semua lagu-lagu rakyat Hindia Belanda. Rata-rata lagu itu pendek dan berlirik entah tentang apa, aku tak menguasai bahasa itu. Setelah skor 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa', tak ada lagi skor-skor musik. Hanya ada sedikit halaman berparanada kosong.

Piano itu berdenting. Seandainya aku tak menyadari bahwa jariku sendirilah yang tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu tuts putih itu, aku akan langsung melesat ke kamarku dan membiarkan lembaran-lembaran itu berserak di lantai. Namun ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku. Bagaimana suara piano ini begitu jernih?

Kuletakkan skor itu dengan terbuka di tempat yang sama ketika aku mengambilnya. Dengan hati-hati aku mulai memainkan akor-akor dasar dengan tujuan iseng mencoba. Benar-benar bagus, batinku terkesima. Kedua tanganku akhirnya tergoda untuk menekan tuts-tuts berdebu itu. Ah, sudah banyak sekali lagu yang kupelajari, tetapi aku lupa -permainanku beberapa kali terputus atau terhenti.

Kemudian mataku kembali mengamati isi skor musik halaman terakhir. Aku memikirkan not-not itu dalam kepalaku, membayangkan bagaimana suara mereka kelak. Tak puas berimajinasi, bibirku melantunkan nada-nada itu dengan lirih. Komposisi yang manis, sepertinya... astaga, bagaimana kakak bisa membuat ini.

Aku mendadak lupa dengan kasus piano-bermain-sendiri yang terjadi kemarin. Kini jari-jariku menari bersama debu tuts putih dan hitam, terhipnotis nyanyian piano anggun itu. Betapa lagu ini mengalun lembut dan hasil aransemen kakak memang tak diragukan indahnya. Tinggal beberapa paranada lagi sebelum aku mencapai bagian reff ketika aku menyadari bahwa telingaku juga dimanja oleh melodi biola yang begitu mesra berpadu dengan permainan pianoku.

Biola?

Jariku berhenti bermain tepat satu not sebelum _reff_. Suara piano tak terdengar lagi. Rumah itu kosong, tetapi aku mendengar biola itu melantunkan reff lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Senar yang digesek itu semakin terdengar menyayat hati. Rasa dingin mulai menjalari jari-jariku. Lagu itu belum berakhir, tetapi aku tak menunggunya selesai untuk -

"KYAAA!"

-minggat dari kursi piano dan membiarkan skor itu terdiam di tempatnya. Aku tak terpikir untuk masuk ke kamarku, aku bergegas menghampiri tangga dengan ngeri dan berlari turun ketika mendengar suara biola itu semakin jelas di tangga. Gila, sejak kapan aku main piano sambil berkolaborasi dengan violis tanpa wujud?! Saking takutnya, dalam hitungan detik aku sudah ada di luar rumah dan menutup pintu sambil terengah-engah.

Astaga, ternyata aku tidak cukup pintar untuk mengambil dompetku dahulu di kamar sebelum kabur. Bukan -bukan pintar, tapi berani. Apalagi suara biola itu terdengar agak lebih jelas ketika aku hendak melewati tangga...

"Beli koran, Tante?"

Aku terkesiap. Syukurlah, kali ini ada suara yang bisa kulihat sumbernya. Beberapa meter di depanku, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki bertopi biru muda berdiri sambil menawarkan satu-satunya koran di tasnya. Ia menungguku menjawab -alis tebalnya naik ketika aku balik memandangnya.

"Apa -oh, jangan panggil aku tante," aku menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang, "lihat koranmu."

Tangannya menyodorkan media cetak itu kepadaku sambil bicara, "Tinggal satu, buat Bibi yang cantik ini bayar setengah harga boleh deh."

Aku membaca sepintas koran itu sambil menggumam, "...bibi? Huh, semoga bukan ayahmu yang mengajarimu begitu."

Anak itu tertawa. Sesekali aku meliriknya dan rambut pirangnya. Sepertinya usianya kisaran tiga belas hingga lima belas tahun -kenapa dia tak sekolah? Mataku sudah membaca berita-berita terakhir koran itu ketika akhirnya rasa simpatiku muncul pada anak itu. Dia masih menungguku sambil membuat lingkaran di tanah dengan ujung kakinya dengan harapan aku akan membeli koran terakhirnya.

Aku menghela napas. Kurogoh saku kemeja flanelku dengan harapan menemukan uang sisa belanja tadi. Aku memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepadanya setelah bertanya harganya. Dia kelihatannya senang sekali karena (tanpa sengaja) aku memberinya uang lebih.

"Terima kasih," katanya gembira, "kalau aku sudah punya toko buku sendiri, nanti Kakak beli ya."

Dia hanya sopan ketika aku membeli korannya, batinku sambil menahan rasa untuk mencebik di depannya. Payah, anak zaman sekarang. Dia memasukkan uangnya ke dompet kumalnya bersama hasil penjualannya selama pagi ini. Kurasa dia tidak semiskin itu, deh.

"Hei, kau," panggilku sebelum dia pergi, "tidak sekolah?"

"Namaku Peter," ujarnya, "hari ini aku memang tidak boleh sekolah. Harus membantu kakakku."

"Menjual koran?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. Kami sama-sama terdiam sejenak. Dengan suara pelan, ia pamit hendak pulang. Tiba-tiba aku terpikir untuk bertanya beberapa hal lagi kepadanya.

"Kau sudah lama keliling antar koran di sini, 'kan, Peter?"

Ia berbalik batal pergi lagi, "Tentu saja."

"Oh, kau pasti pernah melihat penghuni rumah ini yang sekarang, 'kan?"

"Om-om berambut pirang _mohawk_ gagal dan syal biru garis-garis putih."

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa, "Iya, dia kakakku. Kau pernah melihat orang lain di rumah ini bersamanya?"

Anak itu terlihat seperti berpikir. Satu alisnya naik sementara yang lainnya menurun curam ke arah hidungnya. Beberapa kali kulihat bola matanya bergerak-gerak sementara bibirnya bergumam pelan sekali, menyebut sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'siapa, ya, ada tidak' dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu," katanya tiba-tiba dengan bersemangat, "yang tinggal dengan om itu... Kakak sendiri, iya 'kan?"

"Bukan aku," protesku agak kesal, "maksudku, sebelum aku ke sini. Dia pernah tinggal dengan siapa? Atau -apakah kau tahu sejarah rumah ini?"

"Kalau itu sih, mana aku tahu," dia mengangkat bahu, "mungkin aku belum berjualan di sekitar sini. Seingatku, pernah ada orang menyambut om pirang itu pulang dari rumah ini -tapi aku lupa siapa."

Oh. Ada petunjuk. Aku membiarkan anak itu pergi dari sini setelah ia pamit (dan memintaku membeli koran lagi besok). Ternyata benar, 'kan, pasti ada sesuatu dengan rumah ini. Dulu ada yang tinggal di sini, jelas ia mengalami suatu hal yang membuatnya menghantui rumah ini. Apapun itu, kurasa itu bukan _poltergeist_ biasa -hantu jahil itu tak bisa main biola, 'kan?

Cahaya matahari mulai terasa menyengat. Aku memandang pintu di depanku dengan ngeri. Sebelum kejadian tadi, aku tak pernah menyangka akan ada hal mistis di siang bolong (kalau di pagi buta sih biasa). Aku mengeluarkan kunci di sakuku dan menghampiri pintu kayu di depanku pelan-pelan. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit, aku sudah berada di dalam rumah kakak kembali.

Hah. Syukurlah, rumah ini masih kosong. Tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi. Aku sempat menunggu sambil bersandar di pintuku yang tertutup kalau-kalau ada suara dadakan (jadi bisa langsung kabur). Merasa aman, akhirnya aku mengunci kembali pintu dan melangkah naik ke kamarku. Koran yang kubeli tadi kulempar begitu saja ke sofa dengan niat membacanya lain waktu. Sekilas aku melihat bahwa kertas-kertas paranada itu masih tergeletak di piano itu.

Dari jendela kamar, aku tahu bahwa matahari naik semakin tinggi. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Aku mau saja memasak untukku sendiri di dapur, tetapi sekejap aku teringat dengan harum melati. Bagaimana, ya? Tadi aku sempat berbelanja... menurut logikaku sih, seharusnya makhluk halus tak menampakkan diri di siang hari, 'kan?

Kalau tidak dicoba 'kan aku takkan tahu -maksudku, siapa tahu aroma bunga itu tak tercium lagi.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk berdiri di sisi jendela. Kupandangi pemandangan rumah-rumah di luar sambil menghela napas. Apakah aku harus cerita kepada kakak soal ini atau tidak, aku belum bisa memutuskan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tenang-tenang saja tinggal di sini bertahun-tahun. Apakah karena aku orang baru, ya?

Kepalaku segera menoleh ke pintuku ketika aku mendengar sesuatu melangkah di loteng. Bukan langkah kaki. Suaranya terlalu ringan untuk seorang manusia walau anak kecil pun. Serasa ada air es menjalari jemari kakiku yang tiba-tiba jadi kaku. Aku masih bisa mendengar langkah itu, pelan, semakin dekat -

-dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku, terdengar suara kucing mengeong dan kegaduhan barang-barang jatuh di lantai kayu loteng.

Sial. Cuma kucing liar. Sial! Maksudku -kenapa aku harus setakut itu?! Cuma kucing yang masuk ke loteng kakak entah dari mana, tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Aku mengambil CHARGER dan mematikan ponselku selama baterainya diisi. Kuletakkan ponselku di meja sisi tempat tidur.

Sudah hampir jam dua belas, batinku ketika melihat jam di dinding kamar. Makan siang, ah, tapi jangan di rumah ini. Seingatku, ada banyak warung makan di dekat mini market yang kudatangi pagi tadi. Kuambil beberapa lembar euro dari dompetku. Aku sengaja meninggalkan ponsel dan dompetku di kamar. Kututup korden kamarku setelah memastikan bahwa jendelanya terkunci. Aku keluar kamar sambil melirik ke pintu kamar kosong itu dan piano. Tepat ketika aku melihat ke arah kaca besar pintu balkon, mataku menangkap sesuatu melesat jatuh. Bagian dalam korden jala putih yang terbentang itu menyamarkan bentuk benda yang jatuh.

"Astaga!"

Terkesiap, aku buru-buru menuruni tangga. Apa yang jatuh tadi? Di mana benda itu mendarat? Kunciku masih ada di sakuku hingga aku dengan mudah bisa keluar rumah dengan cepat. Aku segera melihat sekeliling halaman, mencari-cari apa yang kira-kira jatuh. Lima belas menit aku memutari halaman rumput rumah kakak yang kecil. Aku tak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Mungkin aku salah lihat, batinku bingung. Aku masuk kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil sepeda kakak. Kupikir aku tak perlu berganti pakaian. Setelah mengunci pintu, kukayuh sepedaku ke arah jalan tempat mini market itu berada.

Aku terlalu banyak melihat-lihat dan berkeliling hingga pukul lima. Malah, aku sudah jauh sekali dari rumah kakak. Kawasan itu aktif mulai dari sore hari, rupanya, karena kebanyakan pedagang membuka kios mereka selewat pukul tiga. Uangku tinggal beberapa keping uang logam saja lantaran selain makanan, aku membeli makan malam souvenir kecil-kecilan sebelum pulang. Perjalananku sempat terhambat oleh aku sendiri yang lagi-lagi tersasar di komplek.

Pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh sore aku baru sampai di depan rumah. Biasanya hari mulai terlihat gelap. Itulah yang harusnya terjadi di rumah. Jendela-jendela harusnya terlihat gelap dari luar karena aku tak menyalakan lampu. Akan tetapi, tidak kali ini. Aku melihat cahaya dari jendela ruang tamu.

"Kakak sudah pulang!" Aku bergumam ceria sambil buru-buru membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Seperti tadi pagi, kubawa sepeda itu masuk juga untuk diletakkan di garasi. Lampu ruang tamu memang menyala. Aku bersenandung seiring membuka pintu garasi untuk memasukkan sepeda.

Di dalam garasi yang gelap itu, aku mendengar suara tombol lampu senter yang ditekan beberapa kali. Cahaya dari pintu masuk garasi tak cukup untuk menerangi. Kurasa itu kakak yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sudut garasi dengan senternya. Mungkin baterainya habis, batinku sambil memasang penyangga sepeda di dekat pintu masuk garasi yang masih terang. Aku meraba-raba dinding terdekat dan menemukan tombol lampu. Namun, lampu garasi tidak kunjung menyala, sama seperti senter itu –yang masih berbunyi.

"Sudahlah Kak, cari besok saja," kataku sambil bersandar di kusen pintu garasi, "harusnya tadi beli lampu ruangan dan baterai senter."

Karena kakak tidak menjawab, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan garasi tanpa menutup pintunya. Aku meletakkan souvenir dan makanan yang kubeli di atas meja tamu. Tiba-tiba aku ingin masuk ke kamar kakak untuk mencoba toiletnya (terakhir aku ke sini, kamar kakak sedang direnovasi). Segera saja aku melangkah ke sana, membuka pintunya, dan kembali terkejut nyaris mati.

Berani sumpah bahwa tadi dia mencari-cari sesuatu dengan senter rusaknya di garasi.

Akan tetapi dia ada di dalam, menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang agak berantakan di depan cermin. Agak berantakan -maksudku, rambut tidak teratur, dasinya terbuka, satu kancing kemeja teratasnya tak terpasang, dan kemeja putihnya tak dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Oh iya, blazer hitamnya ada di atas tempat tidur. Dia memang bukan tipe yang kaya ekspresi, tetapi aku bisa langsung tahu bahwa ia terkejut melihatku.

"Kamu...?"

"Aku tadi makan siang di luar," kataku sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya, "maaf, tidak memberitahumu."

Kak Nether perlahan berbalik hingga berhadapan denganku, "Kamu dari tadi... tidak di rumah?"

"Umm, hanya dari pukul dua belas, kok. Aku juga belikan Kakak makan malam, he he he."

Sepertinya kakak menyempatkan diri untuk minum dan berkaraoke dengan teman-temannya sepulang kerja –ada sedikit bau minuman.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil masuk ke kamar mandinya (masih dengan wajah terkejutnya), "kau tunggu saja di meja makan. Aku mau mandi. Kalau mau makan lebih dahulu juga tidak masalah."

Alih-alih duduk di kursi makan, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kunyalakan televisi dan kucari acara yang cukup menarik bagiku. Aku hampir memakan makan malamku ketika kakak datang dengan kaus rumahannya dan duduk bersamaku di sofa. Kami makan dalam diam, tak seorang pun bicara kecuali komentator sepak bola di televisi.

Rasanya, kakak menyimpan sesuatu yang enggan diutarakan.

Akhir dari Sendiri di Rumah Kakak, Hari Kedua


	3. Hari Ketiga

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

_Ini bukan tentang penculikan. Bukan tentang pembunuh bayaran. Bukan pula tentang hantu gentayangan. Ini hanya kisah Laura ketika ia melewatkan liburannya di rumah kakaknya. _Fic _horor anti-gantung, diusahakan hadir menemani pembaca __hari__ ini._

Catatan Penulis

_SANGAT aman dibaca sendirian. Mohon maaf bila tak terlalu menyeramkan bagi Anda penggemar atau penulis kisah-kisah horor. Bila tak berkenan di hati, kirimkan kritik membangun via _review _tanpa unsur-unsur _flame_.Yang paling utama, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya sangat terlambat meng-_update fic _ini.__ Terima kasih sudah rela membaca sampai akhir. Bagi para siswa-siswi, selamat berlibur!_

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Laura-

Ketika aku terbangun, tubuhku terbaring di atas sofa kakak. Televisi di depanku masih menyala. Mataku terasa sakit karena banyak cahaya yang mendadak masuk. Lagi-lagi ketiduran, batinku, di lantai satu pula. Aku menggerutu pelan sambil melihat penunjuk waktu di ponselku.

"Cih."

Pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh malam. Kenapa aku harus terbangun di malam buta begini?! Ruangan ini bercahaya remang-remang, lampu berdaya kecil yang menyala seakan membujukku untuk tidur lagi. Kalau bukan karena kerongkonganku yang meminta diisi air, aku mungkin akan menjatuhkan diri lagi dan tidur sampai pagi. Kulihat gelasku ada di atas meja tamu, tanpa setetes air pun. Meski masih setengah sadar, aku cuek saja bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan gelasku.

Baru saja aku bergerak tiga langkah dengan ogah-ogahan, aku kembali dikejutkan oleh suara kucing yang mengeong di dalam rumah.

Seketika kantukku pergi. Gantinya, bulu romaku kembali pasang ancang-ancang untuk meremang. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berusaha menyimak. Seharusnya rumah ini sepi dan tenang, terutama kakak tak terlihat memelihara seekor binatang pun. Suara itu muncul kembali dan menjadi lebih keras. Segera aku memandang ke arah sekitarku -belakang sofa, di bawah korden jendela ruang tengah ini, lemari perabot...

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengecek ruang makan dan dapur. Oh tidak. Bagian yang paling menyeramkan dalam rumah ini. Langkah besarku menjadi jingkatan kecil. Jika bukan karena suara kucing itu, aku pasti bisa mendengar jantungku berdegup cepat. Pelan-pelan aku mendekat ke ruang makan yang lampunya menyala. Dengan ragu, kakiku berjingkat-jingkat masuk sembari mataku menyisir ruangan pelan-pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamku sambil mendekati lemari es di ruang makan. Syukurlah, lampunya menyala! Aku mengisi gelasku dengan air dingin dari salah satu botol di lemari es. Dalam beberapa detik, gelasku sudah kosong lagi.

Lalu nyanyian kucing itu terdengar lagi, lebih jauh dan sayup-sayup.

Jelas bukan dari dapur, batinku sambil mendelik ke arah dinding yang membatasi dapur dan ruang makan. Kuletakkan gelasku di atas meja makan. Buru-buru aku meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke ruang tengah tanpa mematikan lampunya. Benar sekali, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas ketika aku berada di sana. Aku hanya belum tahu -sebenarnya dari mana suara itu berasal?

Saat aku melihat ke pintu garasi, aku terkejut. Apakah aku lupa menutup pintu itu semalam? Pintu itu setengah terbuka, menunjukkan kegelapan ruangan di dalamnya yang sempat kumasuki tadi. Kuhampiri pintu itu hanya untuk menutupnya. Aku tak mau melihat ke dalam. Namun rasa ingin tahuku menang -kini aku berada di depan pintu itu, beberapa langkah dari kegelapan ruangan, menatap garasi yang seakan tertutup tirai hitam.

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ya, cahaya dari luar tak cukup menerangi seluruh garasi. Aku hanya bisa melihat dua titik putih yang berada rendah, menyala berdekatan. Nyaris terkejut, aku ingat bahwa mata kucing mampu menyala dalam gelap. Pasti kucing itu ada di sudut ruangan.

"Pus," panggilku sambil mengulurkan tangan ke dalam, "ayo sini, pintunya mau kututup."

Hewan itu bergeming. Matanya seakan mencoba menerawangku. Ah, kenapa lampunya harus mati? Aku membujuk hewan itu kembali, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak berani masuk ke dalam karena gelap. Bagaimana jika aku tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu?

"Bila kau memang ingin di dalam, ya sudah."

Pelan-pelan aku menutup pintu. Lagipula kucing itu tidak akan mati, pikirku. Kalau lampu garasi menyala sih, aku berani masuk dan mengambilnya. Setelah merasa bahwa urusanku dengan si kucing itu selesai, aku meninggalkan pintu itu menuju ke tangga. Kutekan tombol lampu ruang tengah yang ada di dekat tangga hingga seluruh lantai satu gelap -sama seperti di garasi. Lampu yang dipasang di dinding tangga menimbulkan cahaya remang-remang, hanya menerangi kawasan tangga. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah lain kecuali tangga di depanku. Dengan hati-hati aku menapaki anak tangga itu agar tidak menimbulkan derit.

Aku sudah memijak anak tangga terakhir ketika suara siulan cerek air memanggilku dari dapur. Langkahku terhenti seiring aku mencoba mengingat apakah tadi aku menyalakan kompor atau tidak. Rasanya tidak! Bahkan aku tak menyentuh cerek sama sekali. Ingin sekali aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dan tidur, tetapi kakiku tidak bisa bergerak maju. Aku masih terdiam ketika sadar bahwa suara itu semakin keras. Tidak salah lagi -itu memang suara air mendidih.

Mungkin tangan jahilku tidak sengaja memutar tombol kompor, batinku sambil berbalik. Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung dalam benakku sendiri -bahkan kemungkinan itu membuatku ragu. Namun, kebimbanganku sekejap tersingkir sementara karena aku menemukan hal lain yang menarik saat tak ada lagi tangga yang harus kuturuni.

"Kenapa lampu ruang tengah menyala?"

Kuamati sejenak ruangan di depan mataku. Aku yakin sekali bahwa aku mematikan lampu. Tidak mungkin kakak. Jika memang kakak yang menyalakannya, seharusnya aku mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Aku ragu kakak bisa bangun cuma gara-gara 'bisikan' air matang.

Awalnya aku tenang-tenang saja melewati ruang makan yang masih terang. Langkahku semakin cepat ketika aku menuju dapur. Nyaris aku menabrak konter. Temperatur dapur terasa lebih tinggi dari ruang makan -kali ini pasti air sungguhan! Aku menghampiri kompor dan memutar tombolnya langsung tanpa melihat -

"Eh."

-keadaan kompor yang mati. Buru-buru kutarik lagi tanganku dari kompor itu. Tak ada panci maupun cerek di sana. Ngeri, mataku tak sengaja menemukan cerek terletak di lantai sudut dapur kecil itu. Dapur ini mendadak dingin ketika aku menyadarinya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di dapur, jendelanya juga tertutup.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, aku melangkah keluar dari dapur dengan bingung. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung oleh rumah ini. Kucek lagi ruang makan yang seharusnya kosong. Posisi gelasku juga baik -tidak di pinggir meja. Kaca tidak terbuka. Lampu menyala. Oh, itu wajar karena aku memang tidak mematikannya. Aku meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan ngeri entah kenapa.

Sebelum aku naik kembali ke kamarku, kusempatkan untuk mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Mendadak rumah itu menjadi gelap kembali. Hati-hati sekali aku melangkah dan mencari tangga agar tak menabrak apa pun yang ada di sekitarku. Kupercepat langkahku saat menapaki anak-anak tangga dalam keremangan lorong tangga. Aku tidak membuang waktu tidurku untuk mengecek keadaan pintu kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamarku. Dalam hitungan menit, tubuhku sudah terbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur empuk yang telah kurindukan sejak tadi.

_PRANG!_

Mulutku baru saja menguap lebar saat aku mendengar suara benda kaca yang menghantam lantai sampai berkeping-keping. Mendadak mataku segar kembali, air mata kantuk itu rasanya cuma sepintas lewat. Aduh, ada apa lagi sih... suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan jerit mengerikan seekor kucing. Aku mendecak kesal sambil memutar arah hadap tidurku. Dasar hewan, sudah kubiarkan dia tenang di garasi, malah memecahkan perabot!

Saking kaget dan mengantuk aku tadi, aku bahkan melupakan sebuah hal penting. Kucing itu... bukankah dia kutinggalkan di dalam garasi dengan pintu tertutup? Bukankah pintu keluar garasi yang menghadap halaman juga terkunci rapat? Tidak mungkin dia bisa keluar! Jadi –jadi siapa– apa yang memecahkan benda itu?!

Aku berusaha tak mengacuhkan hal tadi dan tidur. Sudahlah, jangan dipedulikan! Paling kasusnya sama seperti tadi lagi, tidak ada yang terjadi. Selama beberapa menit aku terbaring tanpa menutup mataku, hanya memandangi langit-langit yang kosong.

Kalau ternyata memang ada benda yang pecah...

"Astaga, sebaiknya kucek," gumamku sendiri sambil turun hati-hati dari tempat tidur. Aku menelan ludah ketika membuka pintu kamarku sendiri –gelap. Tangga remang-remang itu tidak terlihat bersahabat, begitu pula pintu kamar di seberangku.

Nyaris aku terjatuh dari tangga karena berlari. Ruang tengah itu gelap gulita, sunyi, kosong... cahaya dari ruang makan membantuku sedikit untuk berjalan sambil meraba-raba. Aku tidak mengecek garasi terlebih dahulu karena kupikir kakak tidak menyimpan barang-barang kaca atau keramik di sana.

Aku bernapas lega sejenak ketika terlepas dari kegelapan ruang tengah. Mataku mengamati sekeliling ruang makan dan lantai yang dingin itu. Tepat seperti dugaanku sebelumnya –tak ada pecahan perabot. Meja makan itu masih sama. Hanya saja, gelasku lenyap.

Hah?

"Bukankah aku tak membawa gelasku ke kamar?"

Kembali aku melihat ke atas meja. Benar-benar tidak ada. Tanpa sengaja kakiku mendekat ke dapur dan hampir masuk ke dalam. Dari luar, aku bisa mendengar suara air hangat yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas, disusul aroma melati yang semakin kuat tercium...

"AAAAAH!"

Itu –sumpah– bukan aku yang menjerit! Gara-gara itu, refleks aku berteriak juga. Aku segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan berlari ke ruang tengah dengan ngeri. Teriakan wanita itu terdengar begitu mengerikan! Aku terlalu panik saat berlari hingga tidak berhati-hati dengan langkahku.

Tubuhku jatuh menghantam lantai. Aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu seiring aku berdiri. Kemudian terdengar suara percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris disertai musik horor yang biasa kudengar di film-film seram. Sadar akan apa yang tengah terjadi, hatiku yang takut berubah menjadi kesal. Perlahan aku bangkit dan melangkah ke arah suara itu terdengar –televisi.

Rasanya aku ingin menendang televisi itu sampai rusak. Memangnya aku tidak mematikan televisi sial itu sebelum aku naik?! Atau –bukankah saluran yang kutonton sebelumnya tidak memutarkan film horor? Buru-buru kutekan tombol _power _yang ada di sisi bawah kanan televisi tanpa melihat ke arah layar. Kini ruang tengah benar-benar gelap dan aku harus berjalan sambil setengah membungkuk, kembali meraba-raba agar tak menabrak sesuatu.

Entah berapa lama aku harus begitu sampai akhirnya aku tiba di tangga. Sebelum aku naik, kembali terdengar olehku denting piano klasik. Kali ini langkahku benar-benar terhenti. Bagaimana bisa –televisi sudah kumatikan dan kakak masih tertidur di kamarnya... belum selesai lagu mengalun, kembali aroma melati melayang di tempat aku berdiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kakiku segera memijak anak tangga demi anak tangga. Di dalam lorong tanga berlampu redup ini, merebak wangi bunga putih itu. Perutku mendadak mual, aku ingin muntah. Semakin aku naik, suara piano dan aroma itu semakin kuat.

Aku menahan napas ketika aku sampai di lantai dua. Memang aku tak menyalakan lampu ruangan ini, tetapi cahaya lampu jalan cukup menerangi walau agak terbias korden jala. Korden jendela besar itu melambai-lambai walau kaca jendela tertutup rapat. Di tempat partitur piano, kulihat halaman berisi paranada itu membalik sendiri tiga kali tanpa angin meniupnya.

"Demi Tuhan!"

Segera saja kusambar pegangan pintu yang paling dekat denganku. Aku membukanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Detak jantungku semakin keras. Kutempelkan punggungku di balik pintu itu sambil mengatur napas. Astaga... aku benar-benar melihatnya, kertas partitur itu bergerak sendiri. Juga korden itu. Juga melati itu –

–dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak berada di kamarku sendiri, yang kutempati selama di sini.

Ruangan ini tidak berwarna jingga. Tak ada jendela mengarah ke jalan. Tak ada pula tas yang kuletakkan di sudut ruangan. Tak ada ponselku di atas lemari pakaian kayu berbentuk laci-laci persegi panjang. Tak ada selimut hangat di atas tempat tidur dingin berseprai putih itu. Ya, tempat tidur itu terlihat begitu rapi dan kaku seolah tak pernah tersentuh siapapun selama bertahun-tahun. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan ini sangat berbeda, baik dari segi penataan maupun suasana.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat meja, kursi belajar, dan boks besar plastik yang sepertinya dulu penuh berisi buku-buku pelajaran. Meja belajar itu kosong dan hanya ada vas bunga sederhana berdebu di atasnya. Masih ada sedikit buku yang tertumpuk di dalam boks. Namun yang membuatku tertarik bukanlah buku-buku itu, melainkan benda lain yang tergeletak di atasnya. Aku mengenali benda itu sebagai kotak biola model lama.

Kotak itu memanggilku. Tanpa kukehendaki, kakiku mendekatinya. Tidak, dia tak memanggil namaku –maksudku, ada sesuatu dengan kotak itu hingga aku terus menatapnya dan mencoba meraihnya. Aku sudah hampir membuka kotak dan membukanya saat mataku melihat ada gembok kecil yang menguncinya. Meski kecewa, masih kupandangi kotak biola itu sembari menyentuhnya dengan tangan kanganku.

Debu menyambutku saat jariku mengenai kotak itu. Kotak kayu itu begitu dingin dan kuno. Tiupan udara dari mulutku tidak cukup untuk menipiskan debu. Namun, Nampak jelas bahwa kotak itu dulu dipelihara dengan baik oleh pemiliknya. Tak terlihat olehku goresan atau cipratan setitik tinta pun. Aku hamper membuka satu per satu laci yang ada di ruangan itu demi mencari kunci kotak, tetapi tak kulakukan.

Kakak tak pernah menceritakan soal biolanya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Puas mengamati kotak tua itu, puas mengetahui apa yang ada sebenarnya dalam ruangan ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku sendiri. Ah, kurasa aku tak perlu mengecek tempat tidur kaku itu. Aku melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar dari kamar itu dan memutar pegangan pintu untuk membukanya.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pegangan pintu itu mau terayun ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti tanganku, tetapi tidak pintunya. Berkali-kali kucoba membukanya, hasilnya nihil. Seseorang telah mengunciku dari luar.

"Hei," ujarku panik sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, "siapapun kau, buka pintunya!"

Tanganku semakin kasar memaksa pintu itu agar membiarkan aku pergi. Ketukanku juga berubah menjadi gedoran. Kata-kataku menjadi jeritan ketika lampu yang menerangi ruangan ini berkedip-kedip hendak mati. Taka da siapa-siapa yang merespon dari luar –ayolah, tanganku sudah pegal.

"ASTAGA!"

Ruangan bercat putih itu gelap seketika. Lantai kayu itu bersuara pelan –seseorang berjalan menapakinya! Tak lama, kudengar tempat tidur itu berderit seakan ada yang menempatinya. Eh, gila –keluarkan aku, siapapun! Aku mengumpat kesal dalam ketakutanku, meratap nyaris menangis dalam keputusasaanku. Aku bahkan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuhku. Itu hanya membuatku merasa sakit –kucoba lagi menggedornya seperti tadi dengan dua kepalan tanganku lebih keras. Apa-apaan ini, siapa yang mondar-mandir di lantai kayu itu, kenapa pintu ini tiba-tiba terkunci?! Tuhan –siapapun– tolong aku!

Kembali tubuhku tersentak terkejut. Seseorang menekan tombol lampu yang tak kulihat ada di mana. Sekejap terang kembali hadir dalam ruangan mengerikan ini. Napasku terengah-engah saking takutnya perasaanku tadi. Kembali kucoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi hasilnya sama saja.

Saat aku berbalik untuk bersandar sejenak menenangkan diri di pintu, barulah aku menyadari bahwa hal itu hanya menambah teror yang kudapat di sini.

Di tepi tempat tidur itu duduk sesosok laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan kemeja putih. Tak ada binar dalam mata cokelat gelapnya. Entah itu merupakan efek dari kantung matanya, atau karena pandangannya memang kosong. Rambut hitamnya tidak rapi dan terkesan acak. Wajahnya tampak tirus dan pucat.

Meski aku berusaha menutup mulutku agar aku tak menjerit, sosok itu menyadari bahwa aku ada. Tubuhku seakan membeku akibat kengerian yang kurasakan ketika kepala itu memutar perlahan menghadapku. Bibir yang telah membiru itu tersenyum ketika kami bertemu mata.

"Jangan," teriakku saat sosok itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, "oh, buka pintunya! Buka! Tolong aku!"

Dia mendekat! Aku melihatnya menapaki udara di atas lantai dan 'melangkah' ke arahku. Suara lantai kayu yang dipijak terus terdengar seiring dia mendekat –padahal dia tak menginjaknya. Semakin gencar usahaku mendobrak pintu itu, tetapi tak ada yang terjadi. Sosok itu tak bicara apa-apa. Setiap aku menengok ke belakang, jarak laki-laki pucat itu dengan aku semakin berkurang.

Sampai aku merasakan aura dingin yang tak biasa tepat di belakang punggungku.

"Tolong!"

Kini laki-laki itu benar-benar ada di sisiku. Aku menutup mataku dengan takut. Kakiku tak bisa melangkah ke mana-mana. Apa –aku harus bagaimana… isakanku mulai terdengar ketika angin dingin menggelitik telinga kananku, diiringi bisikan sayup-sayup yang menurutku berasal dari bibir sosok itu.

"…kakakmu, Nether."

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setekah itu, pesan orang itu tak terekam baik dalam kepalaku. Entahlah, kata-katanya juga tidak jelas. Tubuhku mati rasa, kedua lututku menghantam lantai kayu. Berikutnya yang kuingat hanyalah gelap.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah tidak berada di dalam kamar itu. Kamar ini berwarna jingga. Aku sudah kembali ke kamarku. Seseorang membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutiku.

"Sudah bangun?"

Seseorang membuka pintu. Aku nyaris ketakutan lagi –ternyata itu hanya kakak. Dia membawa segelas air hangat. Diletakkannya air itu di meja samping tempat tidurku. Ia tidak memakai pakaian rapi seperti saat ia hendak berangkat kerja. Apakah dia libur hari ini?

"Aku kaget melihatmu tidak di kamar ini pagi tadi. Aku tak sengaja terbangun di pagi buta dan… yah, kupikir kau kabur. Tiba-tiba aku melihat lampu kamar sisi tangga menyala…"

"Kak," ujarku lesu, "aku mau pulang saja."

Alis kanan kakak naik karena heran, "Hah? Katamu kau mau menghabiskan waktu liburmu di sini?"

Aku tak menjawab, perlahan aku beringsut duduk di tempat tidurku. Kuambil air hangat di atas meja dan kuminum pelan-pelan. Kakak menunggu aku menjawab, matanya menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu yang ia sembunyikan.

Apakah sebaiknya kuceritakan saja hal ini kepada kakak, ya. Kurasa dia takkan tersinggung. Bisa saja ia balik menjelaskan bahwa ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Atau lebih baik lagi, dia meminta maag atas kehororan rumahnya yang membuatku takut setengah mati dengan memberiku tiket pesawat ke Amerika… ha ha, mimpi. Kuletakkan gelas berisi air hangat itu di meja kembali sebelum bicara.

"Aku mau menghabiskn waktuku di sini," kataku berbasa-basi, "tetapi tidak sendiri. Apalagi sendiri di rumah Kakak ini."

"Memangnya rumahku kenapa?"

Aku berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang tidak membuatnya tersinggung, "Ada sedikit hal yang –yah, agak kurang nyaman untukku."

"Jelaskan saja secara langsung," desaknya.

Ada siulan cerek air yang tak kasat mata, harum melati menyesakkan napas, biola dan piano bermain sendiri, suara di kamar mandi, paranada bergerak sendiri, lampu aneh, suara gelas pecah, kucing misterius, dan kamar paling mengerikan yang pernah kumasuki.

"Aku bertemu laki-laki kurus berambut hitam di kamar sisi tangga."

Dahi kakak mengernyit. Matanya memandangku tidak percaya. Entahlah –aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa harus kejadian itu yang kuutarakan lebih dahulu kepadanya. Sebelum ia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan lagi, buru-buru aku komplitkan penjelasanku yang mungkin akan membuatnya paham mengapa aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini. Namun aku belum membeberkan semua kejadian mengerikan di sini –cuma kronologi kejadian semalam saja.

"Jadi semalam, aku salah masuk kamar. Aku memasuki kamar yang dekat dengan tangga… ketika kau hendak keluar, seseorang mengunci pintu. Lampu kamar itu berkedip-kedip. Tiba-tiba orang itu muncul."

Aku menghela napas untuk jeda ceritaku, "Dia… dia laki-laki, duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Rambutnya pendek dan hitam. Kulitnya agak kecokelatan, tetapi kelihatan pucat. Ia menghampiriku sambil melayang di atas lantai…"

Sengaja kuhentikan ceritaku saat melihat respon seseorang yang seharusnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku semalam. Dibandingkan penasaran, kakak sepertinya malah tidak mendengarkan aku. Posisi tubuhnya seakan mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir, tetapi matanya fokus pada udara kosong tanpa berkedip.

"Kak –"

"Hm," dia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut, "sebaiknya kamu cuci muka dan mandi, nanti kita bicara lagi saat kau sudah tidak melantur."

"Kak," aku bicara dengan nada protes, "masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan!"

Seakan tidak memedulikan aku, mata hijau itu berlalu. Pintu berayun menutup. Dia tak memandangku lagi. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa kakak menganggap ceritaku hanya kisah fiksi belaka. Pandangan dan sikapnya menunjukkan hal itu, bukan? Aku kesal sekali, tetapi tidak mau memanggilnya kembali.

Kuraih ponselku yang sepertinya sengaja kakak letakkan di sisi bantalku. Angka nol, tujuh, dan lima belas terpampang pada layar, terpisah dengan tanda titik di antara angka tujuh dan satu. Pukul tujuh pagi? Berapa lama aku tidur? Kulihat ada satu pesan masuk yang belum kubuka.

'Bagaimana kabar liburanmu? Aku mau tanya, apa sih _password _akun Pointless-mu? Aku mau pinjam akunmu, terus main :D'

Pointless adalah sejenis _game online _yang dulu hobi kumainkan –sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak berbakat dalam permainan sejenis itu, hingga membolehkan Antonio menggunakan akunku untuk bermain.

Aku mengetikkan _password _-ku dan langsung mengirimkan pesan balasanku untuknya. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya. Sudahlah, aku juga tak mau menjawabnya. Liburanku masih panjang, kurasa aku tak mau menghabiskan liburan dengan cara begini.

Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Sambil mengisi baterai ponselku, kunyalakan musik yang kusukai. Kutatap koperku yang terbuka lebar dengan pakaianku yang masih tertata agak rapi di dalamnya. Aku tak meninggalkan kamarku hingga matahari naik cukup tinggi.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan merapikan semuanya, aku menuruni tangga pada jam makan siang. Oh ya, aku dan koperku serta isinya. Kakak duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dan segera menoleh ke arahku ketika mendengarku suara roda koperku. Dengan santai kuparkir koperku di dekat pintu utama rumah.

"Laura," katanya ketika aku hendak melewatinya ke arah ruang makan, "mau ke mana?"

Kujawab pertanyaannya tanpa piker panjang sambil mencari gelasku di atas meja makan, "Pulang."

"Liburanmu sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja belum," ujarku tidak sabar sebelum meneguk airku sampai habis, "ada sedikit hal yang agak menggangguku di sini, jadi kupikir aku tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan seluruh liburanku di sini."

Kakak terdiam. Mungkin dia merasa heran. Aku bersenandung pelan sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang bias kujadikan makan siang di kulkas dan lemari makan kakak. Dia 'kan tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang terjadi padaku, untuk apa bercerita padanya.

Aku hanya menemukan mie instan impor dari Hindia Belanda di lemari makan. Tidak apa-apa deh, kepalaku mulai pusing karena aku belum makan pagi. Kuambil sebungkus mie itu dan kututup pintu lemari. Kakak tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi meja makan, menatapku dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

Aku menghela napas sambil mengambil salah satu piring, "Kakak tidak akan percaya."

"Ceritakan saja."

Mungkin aku terlanjur marah pada kakak. Rasanya ogah sekali mengutarakan semua hal itu. Maksudku –kalian bagaimana sikapnya pada pagi buta itu, 'kan? Kalau dia takkan percaya, untuk apa aku susah-susah menjelaskan? Aku mengacuhkannya dan membawa mie plus piringku ke dapur. Dengan sigap kakak menghampiriku dan mengambil sebungkus mie itu dariku.

"Hei!"

"Aku akan memasaknya untukmu," katanya sambil membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebutir telur, "sambil mendengarkan kamu menjelaskan apa yang membuatmu buru-buru pulang."

Akhirnya aku mau dibujuk. Kuberikan piringku kepada kakak. Dia masuk ke dapur dan mempersiapkan panci kecil yang diisinya dengan air. Sementara ia sibuk memasak, aku bersandar di dinding dapur dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama tiga hari aku di sini.

Selama aku bercerita, kakak tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sesekali ia bertanya mengenai detail kecil yang nyaris kulupakan saat berkisah. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti seperti biasa, dan kurasa ini lebih baik dibandingkan pandangannya dini hari tadi. Ketika mie siap disajikan, kakak juga mengisi gelasku dengan air tanpa bicara. Sepanjang aku melahap mieku pun ia masih termenung seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Singkatnya, setelah piring dan gelasku kosong, aku mohon pamit kepada kakak. Dia mengantarku ke pintu dan membukakannya untukku. Sebelum aku pergi, kami sempat berbicara pendek.

"Jujur, aku tak pernah mengalami semua hal yang kaukatakan selama aku tinggal di sini," gumamnya sambil bersandar di pintu, "kau serius akan pergi?"

"Kakak sendiri," jawabku, "apa Kakak serius tidak tahu apa-apa soal pria kurus itu?"

Matanya beralih dari tatapanku, "Aku hanya… belum bisa menjelaskan kepadamu tentang semua itu."

"Jika Kakak tidak selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam, kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa aku segera pergi."

Aku berbalik dan menarik napas. Ah, akhirnya aku meninggalkan rumah kakak. Namun, ketika kakiku hendak melangkah, tangan kakak menepuk bahuku, memintaku berbalik.

"Apa?"

Kakak merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku memo kecil dan pulpen. Tangannya mencoretkan sesuatu di memo tersebut. Dirobeknya kertas memo yang ditulisinya dan diberikannya kepadaku. Aku membacanya dan mengernyit heran. Dia mencoretkan alamat rumah seseorang dengan lengkap berikut negara tempat alamat itu berada.

"Berliburlah di sana," katanya, "meski aku dan Lux sering bertengkar dulu, kurasa dia akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan salah satu kamarnya untukmu."

Senyumku merekah saat aku tahu siapa yang tinggal di alamat itu. Kak Lux! Kupikir aku takkan bertemu dia lagi. Aku mengangguk senang dan memasukkan secarik kertas itu ke saku jaketku. Kuberi kakak pelukan perpisahan sebelum kakiku benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Liburanku masih panjang dan perjalanan ke sana pastinya tidak akan membosankan. Kini aku sudah tahu akan melangkah ke mana –aku tidak akan pulang dahulu.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kakak sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kembali sendiri seperti ketika aku mendatanginya.

Akhir dari Sendiri di Rumah Kakak, Hari Ketiga

Catatan Penulis

_Terima kasih telah setia sampai di sini! Saya tahu bahwa saya benar-benar membuat pembaca menunggu lama hingga selesainya _fic _ini. Entahlah, jika benar-benar ada yang menunggu… saya hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasih saya dengan kata-kata. Epilog di bawah ini diharapkan dapat meninggalkan kesan bahwa _fic _yang saya buat memang tidak dibuat 'gantung'. Salam hangat dari saya untuk Anda, pembaca!_

EPILOG

Aku sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak aku menyelesaikan liburanku di rumah kakak. Sambil menikmati segelas minuman coklat dingin, aku membuka laptopku dan menggunakan fasilitas jaringan nirkabel yang menyambungkanku dengan dunia maya. Ada _e-mail _baru yang dikirimkan oleh kakak beberapa hari lalu kepadaku.

_Laura, apa kabar? Semoga sisa liburanmu jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat itu. Mungkin kau terkejut karena aku jarang mengirimimu _e-mail. _Aku hendak memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu terkait dengan kejadian di rumahku._

_Orang yang kau temui di kamar itu bernama Nesia. Dulu ia adalah mahasiswa dari Hindia Belanda yang sangat ingin bersekolah di Eropa. Dengan modal tabungannya, ia memilih Belanda, tetapi uangnya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menginap di apartemen termurah pun. Membayar biaya asrama saja dia tidak mampu. Pada hari-hari pertama kuliah dia tidur di belakang kampus dan menitipkan barang-barangnya di gudang. Kadang dia mengerjakan tugas orang lain dengan bayaran uang atau tempat tinggal sementara._

_Singkatnya, salah satu temanku yang memiliki apartemen tempat pemuda itu tinggal dan berhutang memaksaku untuk menampungnya di rumahku –rumah ini– yang dulu masih baru. Waktu itu aku baru mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus pula sehingga bias membeli rumah ini. Dia berbuat begitu karena geram atas Nesia yang tak mampu membayar uang sewa. Aku enggan menerima pendatang, karena itu aku sering bersikap ketus padanya. Saking kesalnya, aku dan Arthur saling acuh tak acuh selama beberapa hari. Oke, dia adalah pemilik apartemen itu._

_Bosan diteriaki si alis tebal itu, akhirnya aku mengizinkannya tinggal di sini dan memberinya kamar di sisi tangga lantai dua. Aku menjelaskan sedikit mengenai peraturan di rumahku. Pekerjaanku tak pernah memberiku kesempatan memantau gerak-geriknya kecuali pada hari-hari libur. Dari sedikit pengamatan itu, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia orang yang penurut. Bahkan ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah untukku. Lambat laun jarak antara kami berkurang dan ia tak lagi segan untuk bicara denganku._

_Mungkin kau tengah berpikir, 'lalu apa hubungan si Nesia itu dengan kejadian sial yang kualami tiga hari berturut-turut?'. Sabar. Aku sedang menjelaskannya kepadamu. Kau tahu, aku sudah berteman dengan banyak orang dan mendengar berbagai kisah aneh. Salah satunya ada yang bercerita menarik tentang energi._

_Dia berkata bahwa semua benda di sekitar kita selalu memiliki energi. Air, dinding, tanah, semuanya mempunyai energy yang cukup kuat untuk mengingat apa yang merka alami atau saksikan. Misalkan kamu menyiram bunga atau merobek kertas di suatu ruangan. Semua benda di sekitarmu tahu itu dan merekam semua hal yang kaulakukan dengan baik._

_Kadang, memori itu akan terungkap kembali dalam bentuk kenangan yang tiba-tiba terulang._

_Jika dihubungkan dengan kejadian yang kaualami, maka teori temanku itu terbukti. Kau melihat kucing di garasi dan mendengar suara gelas pecah. Dulu, Nesia memiliki kucing yang sering ditinggalkannya di dalam garasi (atas perintahku). Kucing itu pernah memecahkan gelas pada tengah malam ketika ia diam-diam mengeluarkannya dari garasi dan membiarkannya berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Mengenai suara air di dapur, dulu Nesia suka mmbuat teh melati untukku dan dia sendiri dengan air yang masih panas. Dia juga cukup pandai bermain musik. Biola itu adalah warisan dari kakeknya dan ia bawa pergi pula saat pergi ke sini. Namun ia lupa membawanya pulang saat masa kuliahnya sudah selesai._

_Kupikir rasa takutmu akan lebih berkurang jika aku memberitahumu ini. Waktu itu aku agak sulit mengutarakannya padamu –aku tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun juga aku meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang kaudapatkan selama menginap di rumahku._

_Mengenai sosok Nesia di kamar itu, aku tak bias menjelaskan apa-apa. Akan tetapi, ada hal menarik yang terjadi setelah hal itu terjadi._

_Esoknya aku langsung pergi ke bandara dan membeli tiket pesawat ke Batavia. Aku mencari dia di sekolah lamanya. Dari staf kesiswaan aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Aku bertemu dengan dia di kamarnya dalam keadaan koma (adik-adiknya baru membawanya pulang dari rumah sakit). Biaya perawatan rumah sakit tak bias ditanggungnya sehingga ia terpaksa seperti itu._

_Meski aku sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat inap kembali seperti sebelumnya, aku hanya sempat bicara satu kali padanya ketika ia terbangun pada hari kelima aku di sana. Ia berterima kasih saat aku mengembalikan biolanya. Ketika esok aku datang ke sana, dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang untuk selamanya._

_Maaf ya, ceritaku terlalu panjang. Kuharap kau mau berlibur di rumahku lagi. Salam untuk Lux bila kamu masih berlibur di rumahnya saat menerima pesan ini._

Akhir dari Sendiri di Rumah Kakak


End file.
